


Shark Attack

by HerRenegadeHeart



Series: Defenseless [11]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerRenegadeHeart/pseuds/HerRenegadeHeart
Summary: Magnum has a run-in with a shark.
Series: Defenseless [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Shark Attack

"Magnum," Juliet addressed with a carefully measured tone, "what precisely are you doing?"

The man stopped mid-reach and looked over at her. "Higgins—"

"Are you pilfering from the medicine cabinet _again_?" It wasn't that she wanted Magnum to suffer, per se, but a good portion of the injuries he received were of his own making, and considering he never offered to contribute to the cabinet or simply replace the items "borrowed", Higgins didn't particularly feel that _every_ _single_ _one_ of Magnum's cuts and scrapes required medical attention at the expense of the Robin's Nest budget.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but—" He held his right hand up. It was wrapped in a bloodied dishtowel.

Higgins brow furrowed and she glanced that the floor, glad for the tile. She didn't want to have to try to scrub blood out of one of the rugs. "What did you do?"

Magnum paused, eyes squinting just so as if he were considering something, then he finally answered, "I was bitten by a shark."

"A shark?" Juliet questioned, eyes widening slightly. She crossed over to him and after snagging a pair of latex gloves, sliding them on, she reached out. "Let me see."

After a second of hesitation, Magnum offered his hand to her.

Higgins unwrapped the towel from around his hand and was immediately met by another rush of blood. She winced at the puncture marks to his pointer finger and the ragged tear of the flesh between it and his thumb. She reached quickly past him into the cabinet and grabbed a large gauze pad, bringing it back out to wrap around his injuries. She applied pressure, ignoring Magnum's grimace of pain.

"Where did you encounter a shark?" she asked. It wouldn't be the first time they had seen sharks out in the waters near Robin's Nest, but it had been a good while since they had. She marveled silently at the odds of getting bitten. Of course it would happen to Magnum.

"I encountered him where sharks live…" he offered, his tone almost evasive.

Higgins squinted up at him and it struck her in that moment that Magnum wasn't wet at all and not only that, he was in trousers and one of his gregarious floral shirts, not even his swim trunks. How had he encountered a shark, but not gotten wet? "Magnum…" she started to ask, but was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Kumu.

"Thomas, the Devereauxs called to apologize again," the older woman informed. "They said to please bill them for any medical expenses."

"The Devereauxs?" Higgins questioned, confused. "As in the family who live the next estate over?"

Kumu nodded. "Yes," she replied, "they were so embarrassed about what happened."

"About… what happened?" Juliet questioned and as she did, she spied Magnum giving a quick, frantic cut off signal to Kumu. She looked at him and settled him with a cool stare. "Am I to deduce that this injury was _not_ , in fact, made by a shark?"

Magnum's expression immediately went sheepish.

" _A shark_?" Kumu asked, smile sliding across her face. "Goodness, no."

Higgins watched with mounting amusement as Magnum's pleading eyes got wider in desperation.

"What Thomas no doubt meant to say was not _a_ shark, but Shark - the dog," Kumu filled in.

Keeping her smile perfectly in check, Higgins turned her attention to Magnum once more and raised an eyebrow. "You were bitten by a dog named Shark?"

Magnum shrugged slightly. "He escaped and wandered onto the property. I didn't want your demon hounds to eat the poor thing…"

"They would never," Higgins informed him. "They love other dogs."

Magnum squinted at her. "Uh huh. Anyway, I went to get him to take him home and he bit me. Almost took my hand off."

Kumu laughed. "Shark is a teacup Yorkie, Thomas. He couldn't take off a finger, let alone a whole hand!"

"Shark," Juliet began, unable to hide her grin now, "...is a teacup _Yorkie_?"

"Vicious," Magnum replied, frowning and pulling his hand away from her, "A vicious Yorkie."

"Zeus, Apollo, Shark… I'm sensing a theme here," Higgins teased.

"Yeah, that people need to train their dogs not to bite other people," Magnum muttered. "I'm gonna need stitches."

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for last years Whumptober prompt for "Stitches". I never posted it, but since we are arriving on the doorstep of the new Whumptober year, I thought I'd toss it up. Now let the new Whumptober BEGIN!


End file.
